A Rough Ride
by CaptainS10
Summary: Artemis and Holly are returning to the hotel from their business meeting when the elevator breaks down with them in it. Holly already hates elevators, and with her claustrophobia in play, Artemis has to get slightly unorthodox in order to keep her from panicking while they're waiting to find a way out. A/H. Not quite AU but set several years in the future. Oneshot.


**Hello peeps! This is just a little oneshot I cooked up based on something my friend Ru-Doragon so kindly provided me with. The original idea belongs to her - I just took it and twisted it up a bit with her permission. So here's a little fluffy/smutty goodness, courtesy of our combined efforts. (If you haven't looked at the rating, consider this your warning - smut ahead!) Now, with that out of the way, enjoy! :)**

"I hate elevators."

The sentence was out of Holly's mouth almost before they even made it across the floor of the hotel. Artemis glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, sliding in his access card that called the restricted access elevator. "What?"

His wife - it sent a thrill down his spine to call her that, even now - crossed her arms, mirroring his expression. "I hate elevators. They're tiny metal death traps waiting to happen, and they're so freaking _small_."

Artemis chuckled, taking her arm and pulling her into him. "Holly, look around you. We're in a _giant_ metal death trap."

It was true; the couple was currently in a skyscraper in none other than the windy city of Chicago. They were married, and, in accordance, Holly had moved to the surface with him for half the year, and he went underground with her for the other, but neither of them had given up their business pursuits. Holly still worked for the LEP, and Artemis… well, Artemis was never going to give up his business or the less-than-savvy misadventures that were necessary because of it.

They were currently just finishing up one of these said misadventures-slash-meetings with some quite distasteful people - in Holly's opinion, anyway - but if it got Artemis's latest project off the ground, making him happy in turn, then she would sit through as many stiff meetings and informal dinners as needed and do the best that she could not to look as bored out of her skull as she really was.

The reminder of exactly where they were made her crinkle her nose. She did not have fond memories of this city, not in the slightest, and she was frankly thrilled to be leaving in the morning. They had just returned from their last meeting this time around, and they only had to stay at the hotel until Butler arrived at the airport the next morning to pilot them in the Lear back to the Manor.

"Well, I hate skyscrapers, too," she told him bluntly. "They're all death traps waiting to happen. Anyway, they're horrible for the environment. What you Mud People are doing to the Earth-" she pretended not to notice Artemis bristle at the statement, "-is a heinous crime."

"Not all Mud People, thank you," Artemis countered as the doors to the elevator slid open. He stepped in, towing Holly by the waist in with him. "I should think you would remember that, considering the personal trauma we went through to begin my world-saving projects."

The elf groaned, closing her eyes and leaning into him. "Don't remind me."

Artemis chuckled again, leaning against the railing with her and toying with her hair gently. He was so glad she'd started growing it out. It was to her shoulders, now, naturally, but when she wore Foaly's glamour that allowed her to grow to human size it grew a few additional inches, down to her mid-back. She'd curled it for this outing, into little artfully pinned spirals that she used to hide her ears, since they were still not entirely rounded, even with the glamour. She was also wearing a tight little cocktail dress he was dying to peel off of her, but he was disciplined enough - at this stage in their relationship, anyway - to wait until they got back to the room.

 _Not much longer now,_ he mused, twirling a fiery curl around his finger. _Thank God._

Now, they were staying in a penthouse suite - which was why they had to use a specific elevator - so it took a few minutes to reach the higher levels of the hotel. Artemis held Holly close to him for most of the ride, playing with her hair. She had her face pressed into his chest, unmoving. She really hated elevators - she wasn't exaggerating about her fear of them or her claustrophobia. She usually demanded conversation to keep her mind engaged on the ride up, but tonight she was tired enough to just doze against him as they waited.

So for the first few minutes, there was no panic. But after about ten minutes had passed and they still hadn't reached their floor, Artemis was certain something wasn't right.

Moving slowly so as not to disturb Holly, he lifted himself away from the railing just slightly and stood on his own, testing the theory. It only took a moment for him to be certain. "We've stopped," he murmured aloud.

Holly leaned back, looking at the door and then at him. "We're here?"

"No." He looked down at her. "We've stopped."

"What?" She separated from him quickly, as if it would make a difference. "Why?"

"I don't know," he told her. It was true; he wasn't sure yet, but he did have a sneaking suspicion. He pulled out his phone, frowning at it and calling Foaly.

The centaur picked up instantly. He was their underground contact, after all, and he'd taken to monitoring most of their meetings, aboveground and under. The centaur was working on his own work again when he called, as the meeting was supposed to be over, but he was still in his office. "What is it, Fowl? I thought the meeting was over."

"It is," Artemis replied, carefully, keeping his tone measured. He knew Holly was watching him, and he didn't want her to panic until he was certain of what was going on. "But we're not in the clear yet, it seems. I need some help."

"With what?" Foaly frowned. He didn't like the way this sounded already.

Rather than spelling it out where both of them could hear him, he simply said, "There's one elevator in the whole hotel that leads to our rooms. Take a guess as to which one just stopped mid-ride."

It took a minute for the implied meaning of the words to sink in. Foaly's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. D'Arvit." He turned to an empty screen, starting to pull up building schematics and about a dozen other screens. "Why?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have called." Artemis paused, still carefully not meeting Holly's eyes, acutely aware she was listening to his conversation. "Although I certainly have a few ideas, it's nothing I'm in a position to confirm. If you could figure it out-"

"I'm on it. Give me a few." He hung up.

Artemis sighed, closing the phone and pocketing it again. Holly frowned at him. "What's going on?"

"Our elevator has stopped."

"I know that. Why?"

Artemis shrugged. "It's nothing to worry about, I'm sure-"

"Oh, don't give me your line. _Why_?" she repeated, forcefully this time.

He quirked a brow in response. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but…" she glanced around, feeling panic start to worm into her insides. She was too claustrophobic. If they were trapped in here, especially for any lengthy period of time, she'd have a panic attack.

Artemis could see the discomfort and near-panic on her face. He sighed, pushing off the wall and taking her by the elbow gently. "Holly, please. Take a breath. Don't panic."

Holly let him draw her in, feeling her breath start to catch in her throat. "I… I'm not," she almost-gasped.

The unspoken "yet" hung between them. Artemis frowned, tilting her head up. "Look at me," he ordered, holding her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. "Calm, Holly. Don't start going to pieces. No doubt that's their goal here, and I am not going to let that happen. Whoever did this cannot possibly be a superior hacker to Foaly. As soon as he figures out where it's coming from and who's doing it, we'll be back on our way as quickly as we stopped."

"Their? They? Who?" Her breath was still coming quickly. Even her elfin empathy wasn't enough to subdue the panic growing in her. "You don't really think…"

"That someone is behind this? Yes. But it'll be an easy fix for Foaly, I'm sure, as soon as he figures out what he needs to do."

As if on cue, his phone rang again. Still holding Holly close with one hand, he retrieved his phone with the other and flipped it open, not even bothering with a greeting. "Well?"

The centaur sighed. "Bad news or worse news first?"

Artemis frowned, eyeing Holly carefully. She was still struggling to control her breathing and listen at the same time. "No good news?"

"Afraid not. This isn't a hacking issue - although it's still probably sabotage. This is mechanical." Foaly sighed. "You'll have to wait for the repairmen to get there. That's the bad news. The worse news is that you two are going to be stuck in there for a while. Probably about an hour, thereabouts, between ETA of the repair guys and the time it actually takes them to fix it."

"Perfect," Artemis muttered. "Thanks, Foaly." He hung up and pocketed the phone, gripping Holly's elbows again. "Holly-"

"How long?" she interrupted, her voice surprisingly steady. Obviously, she'd caught the gist of the conversation.

"About an hour," he told her, softly. She nodded, closing her eyes and trying to regulate her breathing. He watched her, his mind spinning. She needed a distraction, or she was going to go to pieces, and he now had an hour before he could get her up to their room. Maybe… "Holly?"

"Y-yes?" She looked up at them. He could see the panic in her eyes.

Artemis sighed, pushing her hair back from her face and leaning down to capture her lips with his.

Holly froze, surprised. It took a moment for her to begin to respond, but eventually she did, kissing him back with fever. When he started backing her up against the wall and parted her thighs with his knee she seemed to realize his intentions. She broke away, panting, and pushed against his chest to keep him from turning his attention somewhere else instead. "Artemis, there's cameras," she hissed.

Artemis looked down at her, tilting his head and smirking slightly. "You don't think I realize that, darling?"

Holly narrowed her eyes at him. "When did you become such an expeditionist? No, Artemis."

Artemis chuckled. "The cameras are looped, dearest. The ones in here and in our room have been looped the entire time we've been here. I had already intended to ravish you the moment I got you alone." He kissed her again.

Holly made a soft sound in the back of her throat before turning her head again. " _Artemis_."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. Refusing to be deterred, he leaned down and trailed his lips down her neck instead. "This is a losing argument, darling, and you know it. You need a distraction, I need a fix of you, and we have an hour to kill." He nipped at her pulse. "Give up."

She panted, closing her eyes and tilting her head for him. The walls were pulsing around them now. "I… you are impossible, you know that?"

He chuckled, his hands sliding up her thighs and under the tight material of the dress, pushing it up. "That's why you married me," he whispered into her neck, finding her panties and sliding them down her legs. They dropped around her ankles, and she whimpered as he forced her legs apart further.

Without warning, he thrust a finger into her tight, wet entrance, burying it in her up to the second knuckle. Holly gasped, clutching the railing behind her in a white-knuckled grip. "Mm...not wet enough," he purred, sucking at her pulse.

Holly whimpered, her eyes fluttering open. The walls still seemed to be pulsing and shrinking, threatening to close in on her. Her breathing started to get erratic again, and not from pleasure.

Artemis frowned. He could hear her breathing losing rhythm again and feel her heartbeat pounding against his own chest. He pulled back and removed his finger from her, glancing her over again and sighing. "Jesus Christ, Holly. For someone who's normally so emotional, why is it the only time I need you to feel and not think you want to do the opposite?" He started taking off his tie.

Holly watched him, bringing a hand to her mouth and whimpering slightly at the feel of her swollen lips. "What?" she breathed, confused and starting to feel slightly lightheaded. "What are you-hey!" She cut off when he started wrapping his tie around her eyes, trying to turn away.

Artemis brought his knee up and pressed it into her core, making her gasp and go still against him as he tied it in place. "Now," he murmured, tugging her head back by a handful of curls, "Breathe. Don't think. Feel." He returned his mouth to her neck, sucking at the skin as he slid his hand up her skirt again.

Holly groaned, her breathing settling into a steady pant as she felt his mouth on her skin and his finger sinking into her again. "Artemis…"

"Hmm?" He added another finger in her, then another, stretching her slowly.

Holly moaned, leaning her head back against the wall. "This is _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels," she breathed.

He chuckled, bringing his thumb up and rubbing her clit with all four fingers in her. She gasped and groaned, her hips bucking in sequence with his fingers as he thrust them in and out of her. "And when have I ever cared about what's "wrong" and what's "right", darling? You're lucky I had the self-restraint to get you into an empty elevator first."

She whimpered out a sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh, but she was panting too much to actually make it. Her legs trembled around his hand.

Knowing her ears were still as sensitive as they always were even with the glamour, he released her curls in favor of sliding a few bobby pins free and pushing the hair out of the way so he could get to it. Gently, so he didn't hurt her, he scraped his teeth over where the tip should be.

Holly let out a low keening sound and bucked harder against him, shuddering once. "Oh gods, Arty… more," she implored.

He purred against her ear, uncurling his fingers enough to let them hover just below her g-spot. "Oh, but darling… if I let you come now… how much time have we really killed?"

"Arte- _mis_!" Holly whined. "Please!"

Artemis chuckled, uncurling his fingers and rubbing her g-spot, redoubling the pace on her clit at the same time. She cried out, her walls cinching tightly on his fingers a few times before going over the edge.

Artemis leaned forward, pinning her with his weight to keep her from collapsing. He pumped his fingers in her gently, helping her through the aftershocks before pulling away. He held onto her hips to keep her up, pulling her into him gently.

She groaned softly at the movement, weak at the knees. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Arty… you're a jackass," she murmured.

He laughed softly. "Yes, but you love me. That's all that matters." He tilted her head up, kissing her softly.

She kissed him back for a moment before pulling back, her hand finding his face and stroking it lightly. With her eyes covered, she seemed to forget almost completely where they were. "Do I get to return the favor?"

"Mm, rather hard to give a handjob with your eyes covered, dearest," Artemis whispered, kissing her softly again. "But luckily, I know another solution."

"Of course you do." She rolled her eyes under the blindfold. "Let me take a wild guess." She sank to her knees in front of him.

Artemis watched her with amusement. "As enjoyable as your mouth is, darling, I had another thing in mind." He ran his fingers through her hair, tugging gently. "Up."

"Oh, no," she practically purred. Once she was on board, she was completely on board; there was no sense in doing this halfway. And she loved to reciprocate. "We're playing for time, remember?" Even blindfolded, she knew him and their size differences perfectly. Her fingers easily found his fly, although they had a bit more trouble getting it undone than finding it. "Besides, it's so much more fun if we both get something out of it."

"Oh, darling. I'm going to bend you over and fuck you as soon as I get you back on your feet," Artemis assured huskily. His grip tightened in her hair as he used his free hand to get his pants undone and free his erection. "But if you wish to blow me first, I suppose I can grant you that." He positioned himself at her mouth, waiting.

She didn't dignify him with any response besides a low moan before wrapping her lips around his head, taking it into her mouth. His fist tightened in her hair as she started sliding her mouth down his length, bobbing gently and taking a little more with each move back downward. Her tongue wrapped around his shaft as she sucked it, tickling and tracing hot lines all over him with the very tip of her tongue.

Artemis groaned, bucking his hips into her mouth and pushing her head at the same time, forcing his length deep into her mouth and into her throat. Holly groaned helpfully and brought her hands up, carefully, stroking up the underside of his length and cupping his balls.

"Fuck!" Artemis swore, violently, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't swear often, outside of the bedroom, but when he did she couldn't help but respond to it. It was hot, when he did it so little, and knowing why he did it then. Knowing she could evoke such a response from the normally stoic genius sent a chill down her spine. "Christ, Holly. More," he demanded, husky and commanding, and she just groaned, redoubling her efforts in everything in response, since she wasn't sure what he was referring to.

It didn't take much more to send him over the edge. The genius groaned, lowly, and that was all the warning she got before he came, shooting his hot seed down her throat. She groaned at the feeling, swallowing against him before pulling back, slowly, so she didn't gag. She still couldn't see, so she moved slowly, getting to her feet.

Artemis recovered fast. Almost as soon as she had made it to her feet, he grabbed her hips and spun her around. "Arms out," he ordered, his voice low and husky, but commanding. She put her arms out obediently with a low moan, finding the railing and grasping it.

He slid his hand up her spine, grasping her shoulder, the other holding firmly onto her waist. Then he thrust into her from behind, pulling her onto him at the same time.

Holly cried out, throwing her head back. Artemis pulled her onto him repeatedly, groaning softly. "Fuck, Holly," he groaned, leaning over her. "You're always so _ready_."

She moaned in response, rocking back onto him in time with his thrusts. "Artemis…"

He groaned, pressing his face into her neck and giving her hips another firm tug, forcing her back harder and allowing him to thrust further and with more force into her. He knew he'd be leaving bruises on her hips, but no one would ever see them but him, even if she didn't heal them. "You want to come again, Holly?" His voice was low and ragged.

She moaned. "Gods, yes, Arty," she breathed, resting her forehead against the cool wall of the elevator. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the railing, her arms tense to the point of quivering under her.

He leaned down, pressing his back against hers, kissing up her neck to her ear. "Scream."

"What?" she gasped. He just chuckled. The sensation of his warm breath against her ear sent a chill down her spine even as he continued pounding into her. "Artemis, I can't-"

"You can, and you will." He nibbled her earlobe. "Or I won't touch your clit, and you'll leave here, pantyless, and with a belly full of my cum and your unfulfilled desires."

Holly groaned, her body tensing against him. She loved Artemis, but he was most definitely a sadist, and a controlling one at that. The reminder he'd stripped her of her panties and she had no idea where they were was concerning, but not unduly. She was drifting in too much pleasure to care too much.

"You wanted an expeditionist, pet, you got one." He nuzzled her neck. "Scream, every word, every answer, or I won't let you come. I want the repairmen above us to hear you. And if you refuse, they'll hear me spanking you instead." He bit her neck, gently, warningly.

She gasped in surprise and displeasure. He knew how she felt about that, but she couldn't deny even if it wasn't her favorite it certainly turned her on. She moaned again, loudly. "Arty!"

"Good girl." He redoubled his efforts at pounding into her, having slowed while he was talking. Her moaning gained new fever and pitch, and he growled triumphantly. "You're mine," he hissed into her skin. "Say it."

"Yours!" Holly cried. "I'm yours!"

"Yes, you are." He groaned into her neck, his hand sliding closer to her, over her hip and coming to rest above the thatch of hair between her thighs. He was close himself, and he knew she must be getting there again. Her legs trembled against his. He didn't actually want to deny her. "What do you want? Say it. Properly."

"I want to orgasm!" Her voice was loud but breathless, desperate even to her ears. She knew that was what he meant by "properly" - he had an odd tick about that. Most nights he didn't force it, but obviously tonight he wanted no doubt left as to what they were doing. "Please!"

He groaned. "Yes. Good girl." His hand slid the rest of the way down, his long, clever fingers finding her clit and rubbing it with fever.

She screamed and writhed wildly under him, coming hard and fast. Artemis, beyond ready and only holding back for her to come first, found his release a few moments later, sinking his teeth into her neck to muffle his cry of ecstasy.

She buckled to her knees, dragging him with her, still writhing and coupled together. Artemis sucked in deep breaths against her skin, his head clearing quicker than Holly's, as always. He removed his teeth from her skin and pulled out of her gently. He studied his handiwork as he pulled her to her feet and righted both of their clothes. She now had a hickey on one shoulder and a clear imprint of his teeth on the other, neither of which her dress would cover as it exposed her shoulders. He smirked to himself as he pulled her in again.

Holly let him, leaning into him and groaning softly. "Arty… where did that _come_ from?"

Artemis shrugged, returning to stroking her hair as he checked his watch. They'd effectively killed most of the hour. There was ten minutes tops before they were out. "Several hours of keeping myself from peeling that dress off of you and desire to keep you from panicking," he told her honestly.

She smiled against his chest. "Well, it worked." She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" He chuckled and shook his head as she poked him in the ribs, pulling her close again. "Foaly said an hour, so we've got maybe ten minutes, at the most, before we're out of here." He kissed her hair. "Just relax until then."

Holly nodded, resting her head on his chest and relaxing. It was easy since he still hadn't taken the blindfold off and she was now _really_ too tired to be worried about it.

By the time the elevator doors were pried open several minutes later, she was dozed off against him, his arms around her the only thing keeping her up. The repairmen peeked in cautiously at them. "All fixed," one of them announced. Then he frowned slightly, looking at Holly. "What's wrong with her?"

Artemis couldn't contain a small, tired version of his vampire smile. "She doesn't like elevators," he told him, then swung her up into his arms - to which the sleepy elf only made a soft humming sound in response, otherwise not moving - and carried her out to their room.

The repairman nodded, slowly, and they all watched him head inside before filing into the elevator to leave. Only when the doors had closed and they were back on their way to ground level did one of them, a new recruit, dare to speak. "Was she…?"

"Don't," his boss, the one that had spoken to Artemis, interrupted.

"But…" he stopped suddenly when he spotted Holly's panties in the corner. "Are those…?"

"Dude, he said don't," one of the others piped up. "Do you know who that was?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you want to die?" his coworker demanded.

The newbie looked startled. "No-"

"Then drop it," the other advised. "Or God only knows where you could end up."

And just like that, it was silent until the elevator dropped them off at ground level, and they all left with a silent agreement to not speak of this bizarre assignment again.


End file.
